Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having enhanced folding properties and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices may display various images on a display and provide information to users. Recently, foldable display devices equipped with flexible display members are being developed, which may include a touch member in the display device. Accordingly, the touch member may be folded in correspondence with the display member.
The touch member may input data by obtaining a coordinate data of a position at which a touch event has occurred. The display member is generally connected with the touch member and may display an image corresponding to the data input from the touch member.
Unlike flat display devices, foldable display devices may be folded, rolled, or curved like a paper. Foldable display devices, the shapes of which can be variously modified, may be portable and enhance user convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.